From BestFriend To Lover
by naru-chan-lover99
Summary: Naruto adalah pelayan dan sahabat baik dari Sasuke Uchiha. Suatu hari, seorang sempai menyatakan suka pada Naruto. Hal itu membuat Sasuke cemburu dan hubungan mereka menjadi dingin. Bagaimana dgn perasaan Naruto? AU, OOC, Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Naruto adalah pelayan dan sahabat baik dari Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka salalu bersama samapi suatu hari, seorang sempai menyatakan suka pada Naruto. Hal itu membuat Sasuke cemburu dan hubungan mereka menjadi dingin. Dan bagaimana dengan perasaan Naruto? AU, OOC, Yaoi. Don't like BL, don't read!

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN** the series **NARUTO**. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.

Title: From Bestfriend to Lover

Pairing: Sasunaru

Rating: T

Genre: Drama & Romance

**HERE THE STORY:**

Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang pelayan yang bekerja pada Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Dia memiliki rambut pirang yang liar dan mata biru yang indah. Ia juga mempunyai bibir yang mempesona dan cara bicara yang lumayan kasar.

Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan anak bungsu keluarga uchiha adalah tuan Naruto. Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang indah dan mata hitam yang sangat mempesona. Dia bersikap sangat dingin terhadap semua orang kecuali keluarga dan teman dekatnya.

Kedua pemuda ini merupakan sahabat baik walaupun mereka adalah pelayan dan tuan. Naruto yang telah bekerja selama setahun pada Sasuke sudah sangat mengenal tuannya itu dengan baik. Dia bersama Sasuke sekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

%-%-%

"Sasuke-teme! BANGUN!" Kata Naruto. Dia sedang mencoba untuk membangunkan sahabat baiknya itu. Dia sudah mencoba berbagai cara halus, tapi reaksi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah "Hnn.." dari Sasuke.

Melihat sikap sahabatnya itu, dia mengerutu dalam hati. Dengan perasaan kesal, dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengambil segelas air dingin untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senyuman yang menjanjikan mimpi buruk.

Naruto kembali menghampiri sosok Sasuke yang sedang tidur. "Sasuke-sama, please wake up!" katanya dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat.

"Urg.. Just go away… I still want to sleep." Gerutu Sasuke. Dia membalik tubuhnya sehingga punggungnya menghadap Naruto. Dia kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Melihat sikap Sasuke yang tak juga bangun, perasaan kesal Naruto kembali. Dia meraih gelas berisi air dingin yang ia letakkan di meja tempat tidur. "BANGUN!" Teriak Naruto sambil menyiram Sasuke dengan air dingin.

Sasuke yang sedang tidur langsung terbangun. "DINGIN!" katanya dengan nada kaget. Dia segera meraih selimutnya dan melap tubuhnya yang basah. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan Naruto yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di lantai.

"DOBE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Tanya Sasuke marah. Dia memandang Naruto dengan pandangan membunuh.

Naruto yang merasa hidupnya berada dalam bahaya langsung berhenti tertawa. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan pandang polos tak berdosa.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke masih memandang Naruto dengan marah. "Dobe, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Katanya.

"Emm.. Pertanyaan apa? Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Sudah jam 6.45. Kita bisa terlambat." Kata Naruto menghindar. Dia segera lari keluar kamar meninggalkan Sasuke yang sangat kesal karena disiram air.

Sasuke hanya dapat memandang kesal sahabatnya yang sudah kabur. "Sialan." Gerutunya. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

%-%-%

Konoha Gakuen…

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Naruto. Saat dia keluar, semua perhatian para gadis di tempat parkir langsung terpusat pada dirinya. 'Kenapa mereka tak menyadari kalau aku tak menyukai mereka?' pikirnya jengkel ketika merasa tatapan mata para gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Umm, Sasuke? Bisakah aku pergi lebih dulu? Aku mau menyapa teman-temanku." Kata Naruto. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang terjadi si sekelilingnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sebelum Naruto lari meninggalkannya. Dia sendiri langsung berjalan menyusul Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah datar, tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk tangannya. Dia dapat merasakan belahan dada seseorang menempel di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun" sapa orang yang memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memelukknya. Yang dia temukan adalah wajah seorang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno, salah satu fan terbesarnya. 'ukh, lepaskan dadamu dariku. Menjauhlah' kata Sasuke dalam hati, walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Mau jalan bersamaku?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada suara lembut yang semakin dibuat-buat. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan nafsu.

Melihat pandangan Sakura, Sasuke kembali merasa jijik. Dengan kasar dia melepasakan diri dari Sakura dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Dia merasa sangat jengkel dengan Sakura dan semua fannya yang tak berguna itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu aku!" Kata Sakura yang mengejar Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Naruto sudah berada dalam kelas bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia duduk bersama Kiba Inuzuka, Sabaku no Gaara dan Nara Shikamaru. Gaara yang memiliki rambut merah sangat jarang bicara tapi kemampuan bela dirinya sangat bagus. Kiba yang bertato di wajah dan memiliki rambut hitam itu sangatlah jahil. Dia dan Naruto sangat sering membuat guru-guru mereka kesal. Dan Shikamaru yang rambutnya selalu di kuncir sangatlah pemalas, walaupun begitu, dia sangat jenius.

"Pagi semua!" Sapa Naruto ceria.

"Pagi." Balas Shikamaru dengan nada bosan. Dia sudah mulai membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Pagi, Naruto. Mana tuanmu itu?" Tanya Kiba.

Gaara hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tak bicara dan perhatiannya kembali pada buku yang ia baca.

"Sasuke? Dia masih di luar. Paling sebentar lagi dia datang." Kata Naruto. Dia mengambit tempat duduk di belakang Kiba dan menaruh tas di kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Tenpat itu adalah tempat duduk Sasuke.

Kiba dan Naruto sedang berbincang-bincang ketika pintu ruangan terbuka dan Sasuke masuk. Dia langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah Naruto tanpa bicara apa-apa. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, mereka tahu bahwa ia sangat jengkel.

"Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto.

Sebelum Sasuke dapat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuklah dua gadis, salah satunya Sakura. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah Ino Yamanaka. Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara (An: Shikamaru sudah tidur-_-) memandang Sasuke dengan simpati.

"Tabah, Saske. Suatu saat kau pasti bisa mneyingkirkan mereka." Kata Kiba. Dia menepuk punggung Sasuke. Naruto, Dan Gaara mengangguk setuju.

Sasuke hanya memandang sahabat-sahabatnya dengan pandangan jenkel. Dia sangat kesal dam semakin kesal saat ia melihat Sakura dan Ino mendekatinya.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Naruto. Dari sisi matanya, dia dapat melihat Sasuke sudah hampir meledak.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Kata Ino kasar.

"Minggir dari tempat itu, Naruto-baka. Kau tak pantas duduk di situ. Kamu itu cuma pelayan, tak seharusnya berada disini." Kata Sakura.

Ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sedih dan Sasuke yang melihat itu menjadi marah. Dan mendengar perkataan Ino dan Sakura yang kasar pada Naruto, Sasuke merasakan amarah dan kemauan yang kuat untuk memukul dan memaki kedua gadis itu. Dengan sekuat kemauannya, dia mengendalikan diri untuk tidak hilang kendali.

"Tinggalkan Naruto sendiri." Kata Gaara monotone. Dia memandang Sakura dan Ino dengan pandangan marah. Sakura dan Ino langsung lari pergi meninggalkan naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Naruto langsung tersenyum melihat Gaara yang membelannya. Dia memeluk Gaara sambit berterima kasih karena telah membelannya. Dia sama sekali tak sadar dengan pandangan cemburu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sangat cemburu hanya bisa memandang Gaara dengan jengkel. 'Kenapa dia memeluk Gaara seperti itu? Itu terlalu dekat!' pikirnya jengkel.

Sebelum Sasuke bias bertindak, bell masuk berbunyi. Pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria dengan ranbut silver. Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas 11-S.

"Yo." Sapa Kakashi.

Semua yang ada di kelas terdiam melihat Kakashi yang datang tepat waktu. Biasanya dia selalu datang terlambat. Semuanya memandang Kakashi dengan tidak percaya.

"Loh, tak ada reaksi?"

"Kakashi-sensei datang tepat waktu?" Tanya Ino tak percaya.

"TIDAK! DUNIA AKAN SEGERA BERAKHIR!" Kata Naruto Histeris di tempat duduknya. "TOLONG AKU!"

"Naruto, diamlah!" perintah Sasuke.

"Kau pasti bukan Kakashi-sensei. Ya, pasti begitu." Kata Naruto lagi yang tak menghiraukan perintah Sasuke.

Kakashi hanya memandang Naruto dengan jenkel. 'kenapa dia harus over reaksi begitu, sih?' Tanya Kakashi dalam hatinya.

"Sudah cukup!" kata Kakashi. Dalam sekejap, suasana dalam kelas menjadi hening. Semua perhatian murid terpusat pada Kakashi.

"Hari ini aku mau mengumumkan bahwa mulai hari ini ada guru baru yang akan membantuku. Umino-san, masuklah." Katanya.

Kelas yang tadinya hening kembali kacau. Semua murid sibuk berbincang dengan sahabatnya mengenai guru baru. Sementara Naruto membeku di tempat duduknya.

'Umino? Jangan-jangan…'

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria yang memiliki bekas luka si wajahnya. Ia adalah Umino Iruka. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung pucat dan segera berdoa dalam hati.

'kenapa dia ada disini?' pikirnya.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Perkenalkan namaku Umino Iruka, panggil saja aku Iruka-sensei. Aku baru saja pindah dari London dan akan bekerja disini sebagai asisten Kakashi-sensei. Mohon bantuan semuannya." Kata Iruka tersenyum pada semua murid yang ada. Dia memperhatikan semua wajah murid.

Matanya terhenti saat dia melihat Naruto. 'Naruto-sama? Dia ada disini?' pikirnya kaget.

Naruto yang merasa ada memperhatikannya mencari sembernya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Iruka dan saat itu seakan dunia terherhenti baginya, 'semoga dia tak mengenaliku.' Harap Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei akan mengantikanku mengajar bahasa Inggris. Kalian harus menghormatinya." Kata Kakashi sebelum dia keluar kelas diikuti oleh Iruka.

Suasana kelas kembali ramai. Akan tetapi Naruto sama sekali tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia sibuk berpikir cara untuk membujuk Iruka agar tak melapurkan tempat tinggalnya pada ortunya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.

"Ya, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. Dia memalingkan wajah dan memandang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kulihat kau sibuk berpikir. Apa ada yang menggangu pikiranmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Narutto hanya tersenyum. "Tak ada. Aku tak berpikir apa-apa." Balasnya.

"Hnn."

%-%-%

Sepulng sekolah…

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berbincang-bincang di loker sekolah, menunggu Gaara yang akan ikut dengan mereka. Seorang pemuda cakep menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi..?" katanya.

"Ya? Ada urusan apa?" Tanya Naruto ramah. Dia tersenyum melihat pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu wajahnya memerah melihat senyuman Naruto. "Bisakah aku bicara denganmu, Uzumaki-san?"

"Boleh. Bilang saja apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Ano.. Uzumaki-san. Bisa kita hanya berdua saja? Hal yang ingin kukatakan sama personal." Tanya pemuda itu sambil memandang Sasuke dingin.

Melihat pandangan pemuda itu, Sasuke menjadi jengkel. 'apa masalahnya denganku?' pikir Sasuke. "Maaf, Naruto tak bisa ikut denganmu. Tak bisa tanpa seijinku. Jadi, katakan saja apa masalahmu." Katanya dingin.

"Eh.. Sasuke-teme.. Kenapa kau kesal? Sudah bosan menunggu Gaara?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan Sasuke yang marah.

"Hn"

"Ano..Bisakah…"

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke-teme sendirian. Bisa-bisa dia bikin kacau." Kata Naruto. Dia sangat merasa bersalah menolak permintaan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar. "Oh, ya aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Satoshi Yamamoto, anak kelas 12-Q."

"Salam kenal, Yamamoto-sempai. Apa yang ingin kau katakana padaku?"

"Ano, aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kau pindah ke sekolah ini. Will you go out with me?" Tanya Satoshi. Wajahnya memerah.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung membeku mendengar penyataan Satoshi. Naruto sangat kaget dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan wajahnya memerah membuat perasaan Sasuke yang memperhatikannya menjadi panas.

"Maaf, bisakah kau memberikanku waktu untuk berpikir?" Tanya Naruto sopan.

"Ya, kutunggu jawabanmu." Kata Satoshi. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto bersama Sasuke.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara untuk mencairkan keheningan yang ada. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'Arg, apa yang harus kuperbuat?'

'Naruto milikku. Takkan kubiarkan seorang pun merebutnya dariku.' Pikir Sasuke.

%-%-%

Malam itu, Naruto sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya kacau dan kepalanya sakit. 'Arg! Kenapa masalah selalu mengikutiku? Pertama aku bertemu dengan Iruka kemudian ada orang yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Naruto mengambil sebuah journal yang dia simpan di laci meja belajarnya. Dia mulai menulis journal ketika dia mulai bekerja pada Sasuke. Semua perasaan dan kegiatan yang dia lakukan selama bekerja pada Sasuke semuanya ia curahkan dalam buku ini.

_[entri 367]_

_Hari ini sangat memusingkan bagiku. Pagi tadi aku bertemu dangan Iruka-sensei. Aku hanya bisa berharap ia tak mengenaliku. Aku sama sekali tak ada niat untuk pulang. Aku masih ingin berada di alam bebas, tanpa tekanan dari mereka._

_Dan yang mengejutkan lagi, ada seorang sempai datang menghampiriku. Namanya Satoshi Yamamoto. Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya dan ia menyatakan cinta padaku o_0! Apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku bingung.._

_Belum lagi soal Sasuke-teme yang menyebalkan itu. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi marahnya. Kenapa dia marah soal Satoshi-sempai? Dan kenapa juga aku merasa harus menenangkan Sasuke dan membuatnya senang? Semua ini tak masuk akal bagiku. Bingung… Aku kebingungan…_

Naruto menutup journalnya dan menyimpannya kembali. Dia termenung dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke. 'Apa aku menyukainya?'

%-%-%

Sasuke merenung dalam kamarnya. "Kenapa aku merasa seperti itu ketika Naruto dekat dengan anak yang lain? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa juga aku merasa memiliki Naruto? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku bingung.." katanya lirih.

Dia merasa aneh ketika melihat Naruto memeluk Gaara. Persaannya semakin kacau ketika orang itu manyatakan cinta pada Naruto. Hatinya berteriak untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari orang itu dan memukul orang itu yang berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Hah… Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

%-%-%

Selama beberapa minggu, Naruto dan Sasuke jarang berbicara. Bukan hanya itu saja, Satoshi selalu mengunjungi Naruto saat dia bisa. Hal itu membuat hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke semakin dingin.

Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba manyadari hal ini. Mereka sengaja memisahkan diri untuk membicarakan hal itu.

"Shika, kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba. "Aku tak suka melihat Naruto yang sedih karena Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya."

"Aku juga tak tahu. Yang pasti, penyebabnya berkaitan dengan Yamamoto-sempai. Kau lihat, hampir setiap hari dia menemui Naruto dan membuat sikap Sasuke semakin dingin pada Narutro." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Gaara.

Ketiga pemuda ini terdiam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka.

%-%-%

Sementara itu, Sasuke merenung sendiri di atap sekolah. Dia bingung dengan perlakuannya pada Naruto. Dia juga selalu marah ketika melihat Naruto berbicara dengan Satoshi. "Hah… apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Dia berbaring dan menutup matanya. Pikirannya di penuhi oleh Naruto serta semua kejahilannya. Dia kembali mengingat masa lalunya bersama dengan Naruto. Lama-kelamaan dia tertidur.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang merenung dalam kelas mengambil kepurusan. 'Aku akan bicara dengan Sasuke. Aku sudah tak mau di hiraukannya.' Katanya dalam hati dengan penuh tekad.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar sebelum ia mengingat sesuatu. "ah, aku belum memberikan jawabanku pada Satoshi-sempai." Katanya lirih. "Ah, apa yang harus kelakukan? Aku tak mau menyakitinya."

"NARUTO!" panggil Kiba yang berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Kiba!"

"Mana Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak tahu. Mana Shika dan Gaara? Mereka ada di kantin?"

"Yup. Mereka menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke kantin. Ada yang harus dibicarakan." Kata Kiba. Dia menarik Naruto menuju kantin.

"Ah, tunggu Kiba. Aku harus menemui Satoshi-sempai. Aku harus memberikan jawaban padanya."

Kiba berhenti dan memandang Naruto dengan bingung. "Jawaban apa?"

"Ano… Beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia menyatakan suka padaku." Kata Naruto. "dan kebetulan aku sedang bersama dengan Sasuke. Hehe.. Aku belum memberi jawaban padanya." bisik Naruto. Wajahnya memerah.

Kiba hanya tersenyum. "Jadi itu yang membuat Sasuke marah padamu. Kalau menurutku, Sasuke cemburu sama Yamamoto-sempai." Kata Kiba sambil tertawa lembut.

Wajah naruto semakin memerah mendengar perkataan Kiba. "Haha.." tertawa Naruto yang gugup. "Begitulah…" katanya, tak mengerti betul apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba.

"So, Naruto, kau suka sama Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum manis memandang Naruto.

Wajah Naruto semakin merah mendengar perkataan Kiba. "A.. Apa maksud.. mu?" tanyanya gugup.

Senyuman Kiba semakin melebar. "Benar! Kau menyukai Sasuke." Teriak Kiba. Untung saja saat itu koridor kosong, jadi tak ada yang mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"KIBA!"

"Ah, sorry. Cuma kelepasan." Katanya sambil mengeruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Selama beberapa saat suasana haning sebelum Kiba kembali menarik Naruto. "Ayo kita ke kelas 12-Q." ajaknya.

"EH! Jangan sekarang!" Kata Naruto. "Kita ke kantin saja. Aku lapar." Usulnya.

Pada awalnya Kiba mau menolak, tapi akhirnya, mereka ke kantin menemui Shikamaru dan Gaara.

%-%-%

Pulang sekolah..

"Naruto, kita pulang!" panggil Sasuke dingin pada Naruto.

"Neh, boleh aku pulang sendiri saja?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap. Dia ingin segera memberikan jawabannya pada Satoshi. ' bilang iya…' harapnya.

Sasuke yang ingin menenangkan diri hanya menangguk. "Hn. Jangan pulang terlalu lama. Kau masih panya tugas dirumah." katanya. Dia segera meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan sedih. 'Dia masih marah padaku.' Katanya sedih. Hatinya sakit dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Naruto!" panggil Satoshi-sempai. Ia membuyarkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

"Ah, hello. Aku baru saja akan mencariumu Satoshi-sempai." Kata Naruto pada Satoshi. "Aku ingin memberikan jawabanku padamu."

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan?"

"Yeah.. Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa pacaran denganmu. Aku sudah menyukai seseorang." Kata Naruto.

Satoshi hanya tersenyum sedih mendengar jawaban Naruto. "terima kassih atas jawabnmu yang jujur, Naruto." Katanya.

"A.. Apakah kita bisa hanya berteman saja?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Itu ide yang bagus." Satoshi kemudian melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, aku sudah harus pulang. Apa mau pulang bersamaku? Kulihat Uchiha sudah pulang."

"Yeah, aku mau. Terima kasih atas pengertianmu." Kata Naruto senang. Dia bersama-sama dengan Satoshi berjalan keluar lingkungan sekolah sambil bercakap-cakap.

%-%-%

"Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto mencari sumber suara dan menemukan Iruka tak jauh di belakangnya. Dia baru saja sampai di sekolah.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Bisakah kita bicara?" Tanya Iruka.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" kata Naruto. Iruka menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikutinya dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Suasana hening dan Iruka hanya mamandang Naruto.

"To the point saja, kanapa anda kabur dari rumah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Iruka, Naruto membeku. Dia hanya tersenyum gugup. "Apa yang iruka-sensei bicarakan?" katanya mencoba mengelak.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh di hadapanku, Naruto. Aku mengenalmu sejak kau masih kecil dan tahu semua tentangmu. Jadi, tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama sangat mencemaskanmu."

Naruto hanya terdiam. "Iruka-sensei.. Anda tahu bukan, kalau ayah dan Ibu terlalu melindungimu. Aku merasa tertekan mereka perlakukan sebagai boneka kaca yang gampang pecah. Aku ingin kebebasan, sehingga saat ada kesempatan, aku kabur."

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa tak memberi kabar?" Tanya Iruka.

Naruto memandang Iruka dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Iruka-sensei. Kalau seperti itu, aku sudah di temukan dan di paksa pulang. Lagipula, aku menyukai kehidupanku yang sekarang. Aku kerja sekaligus sekolah dan pumya teman-teman yang setia." Katanya sambit tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu, anda takkan pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang Iruka-sensei. Hanya saja, belum sekarang!" kata Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Iruka yang hanya terdiam. Dia berjalan menuju kelas 11-S.

Iruka hanya menggelangkan kepalanya. "hah.. tak ada gunanya membujuk anak itu bila tekadnya sudah kuat. Lebih baik aku menghubungi Kyuubi. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto."

%-%-%

"Naruto?"

"Ya?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Shikamaru dan Gaara. "ada apa?"

"Begini, malam nanti akan ada acara di rumahku. Kamu mau datang?" Tanya gaara.

"Aku pasti datang!" kata Naruto ceria.

"Boleh kau bilang sama Sasuke? Aku belum ketemu dengannya hari ini. Dan karena aku malas, aku titip undangannya sama kamu saja." Kata Shikamaru.

"Kok aku?" Tanya Naruto yang panik. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke belum juga membaik. Malahan tambah dingin.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalian serumah?"

Mendengar perkataan Gaara, Naruto terdiam. "Baiklah, akan ku sampaikan." Kata Naruto pada akhirnya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

%-%-%

"Sasuke-sama?" panggil Naruto. Ia masuk dalam kamar Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke tidur di sofa. 'Ahh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ia sedang tidur.' Pikir Naruto. Dia mamandang wajah tenang Sasuke.

'Dia memang ganteng. Tak salah kalau aku jatuh hati padanya.' Pikir Naruto lagi. Dia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti sosok Sasuke yang sudah tertidur nyenyak. Dan menulis memo soal undangan dari Gaara dan Shikamaru.

"I Love you, my best friend."

%-%-%

"Naruto, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Ya. Apa kita akan segera pergi?"

"Hnn. Ayo cepat." Panggil Sasuke. Dia segera keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh Naruto. Keduanya sudah memakai pakaian yang rapi. Sasuke memakai Kameja biru dengan lambang Uchiha di punggunnya dan jeans hitam. Sedangkan Naruto memakai t-shirt biasa berwarna putih dan jeans biru.

Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tak berbicara satu sama lain selama perjalanan menuju rumah Gaara. Suasana di antara mereka semakin dingin dan sikap Sasuke yang tak mau mengalah membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik.

"Sasuke, kita sudah sampai." Kata Naruto.

"Aku bisa lihat itu, dobe." Kata Sasuke dingin. Dia segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk dalam rumah. Dia tak menunggu Naruto. Saat ia masuk dalam rumah, Sakura langsung memeluk dirinya.

"SASUKE-KUN! Kau datang juga!" katanya dengan suara yang kuat.

"AHH! Lepaskan Sasuke-kun, forehead girl!" kata Ino. Dia langsung menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian memisahkan mereka.

"Apa maumu, Ino-pig?"

"Jangan seenaknya memeluk Sasuke-kun, big forehead!"

Shikamaru dan Gaara yang berada di dekat Sasuke hanya bisa memandang dengan tersenyum. "Sepertinya kedia gadis itu takkan menyerah sebelum Sasuke punya pacar, ya?" kata Gaara. Shikamaru hanya menanggukan kepalanya, terlalu malas untuk menjawab.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan kabur dari 2 gadis yang –troublemsome menurut Shikamaru- langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia berjalan kabur di taman rumah Gaara yang saat itu sedang sepi.

"Haa, dimana Naruto saat kau membutuhkannya?" kata Sasuke.

%-%-%

"Shikamaru! Gaara!" pamggil Naruto. Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, dia langsung menghampiri dua sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto!"

"Mana Kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lagi menjemput pacarnya, Hinata." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Ohh.." Naruto memperhatika seluruh ruangan dan mencoba mencari Sasuke. Tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah Sakuran dan Ino. "Dimana Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke? Dia kabur dari Sakura dan Ino tadi. Tak tahu kemana." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Begitu ya… Aku gabung dengan yang lain, ya." Kata Naruto. Ia segera berjalan masuk dance floor dan berdansa dengan beberapa gadis di kelasnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba sedang duduk mabuk di kamar Gaara. Mereka sudah menghabiskan sekitar 3 botol wisky. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sudah sangat ingin pulang mencari Naruto.

'Dimana si dobe itu? Aku sudah tak tahan berada di sini!' keluhnya dalam hati. Dia kemudian teringat kalau naruto biasa hang out dengan teman-temannya di kamar gaara.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar Gaara. 'hah.. menyusahkan saja.' Kata Sasuke sebelum membuka kamar Gaara. Dia menemukan keempat sahabatnay itu mabuk dalam kamar.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. 'Dia tak pernah meringankan bebanku.' Dia menghampiri Naruto dan mengendongnya bridal style dan meninggalkan Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba yang sudah passed out.

Naruto yang digendong oleh Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. "Hmm, Sasuke.." katanya setengah sadar. "I love you.."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tak percaya kemudian hanya tersenyum kecil. "Naruto, I love you too." Bisiknya di telinga Naruto yang hanya mendesah.

%-%-%

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. "Ukh, my Head!" Dia terbangun dengan hangover yang cukup hebat. 'aku takkan minum-minum lagi dengan mereka. Kepalaku sakit sekali.'

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru saja masuk dalam kamar membawa obat hangover dan air putih.

"Sasuke-teme?"

"Nih, minum. Kau akan merasa lebih baik." Katanya. Dia menyerahkan obat dan air putih pada Naruto yang dengan senang hati menerimannya.

Naruto dengan cepat meminum obat itu dan memandang Sasuke. "Teme, kau sudah tak marah denganku?" Tanyanya ketika sakit kepalanya mulai mereda.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto. "Aku tak marah padamu, dobe."

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe!" kata Naruto refleks. "Eh, tak marah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mau bicara denganku? Bukannya kau selalu mendiami kalau sedang marah padaku?" Tanya Naruto setelah ia mengerti perkataan Sasuke.

"A… aku cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Yamamoto-sempai" kata Sasuke dengan nada lirih, tapi Naruto tetap mendengarnya. Dia tak biasa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Naruto sama sekali tak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke. 'Dia cemburu sama yamamoto-sempai? Kenapa? Apa mungkin.. Sasuke suka padaku?' pikirnya. Harapan kalau Sasuke suka padanya semakin tinggi. "Cemburu? Kanapa?"

Sasuke merasa wajahnya memanas dan dadanya semakin berdebar-debar. Tanpa disadarinya, dia memperkecil jarak diantara mereka sampai 1 cm. Dia dapat merasakan nafas Naruto yang semakin cepat.

"Sasuke?"

"Shh.. Diamlah sebentar, dobe." Katanya lembut. secara perlahan-lahan, dia semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka sampai bibirnya menempel pada bibir Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan bibir Sasuke langsung memerah. Ciuman Sasuke yang lembut membuat hatinya menghangat. "Sasuke.." katanya setelah Sasuke memisahkan bibir mereka.

"I Love you, dobe." Kata Sasuke di telinga Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto yang sangat senang langsung memeluk Sasuke. "I Love you too."

**END.**

Author note:

Selesai juga fic ini. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya.. maklumin ya kalau ceritanya kacau, soalnya ini fic pertamaku. Mind To Review? Aku terima semua pendapat, masukan dan kritikan dari kalian semua!

Naru lover


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note :

Sequel up~~~ ^^

Title: My Home is With you~~

Pairing : Sasunaru, KyuOC, Kakairu, ETC..

Tapi jangan marah, ya kalau lambat upload chapternya ^^

Maklum,

Aku sibuk dengan skolah dan Ficku yang lain…

Bayangin aja,, aku buat 3 fic sekaligus,, hehe ^/^

Jangan Lupa baca sequelnya, Oc? ^^


End file.
